


Irony

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Varric Tethras, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Don’t worry Varric, I know what I’m doing.”How ironic.





	Irony

“Don’t worry Varric, I know what I’m doing.”  
How ironic. How fucking ironic.

Lily stared at Anders, her expression a mixture of shock and horror. Varric knew her well enough to know that seeing so many dead because of her trusting nature would hurt more than anything else Anders could has possibly done. Once Meredith and Orsino had left, Lily curled up into a ball and started to weep. In private, she’d confided in him, told him how tired she was, how she just wanted everything to stop for a little while. Anders didn’t move from his sitting position on his crate, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. Unable to admit he’d sent the one thing he wanted to protect over the edge. And, call him a hypocrite, but that made him hate Anders more anything. In that moment, Varric knew that even if Lily forgave Anders, Varric never truly would.


End file.
